Midnight
by Rayne Crimson
Summary: OneShot-My heart raced impossibly fast.“FOUR, THREE” I could feel and smell his minty warm breath tickle my face as he got closer.Everything seemed to be moving slowly.“TWO” The crowd screamed louder, a cool breeze touched my face.My eyes slid shut.“ONE"


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my third SasuHina one-shot. This is my favorite SasuHina one-shot I've written and I hope you'll like it too. This one-shot is set during New Years Eve and New Years Day. Enjoy:)

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own NARUTO

* * *

**

Midnight

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and I walked down the snow covered street, big fluffy snowflakes falling around us, and the street lights glittering on the snow. Sakura and I walked behind the boys, the only thing that could be heard are our footsteps crunching on the snow.

"Do you mind if Naruto and I catch up with you two in a minute?" Sakura asked running up to Naruto's side and taking his hand in hers. I nodded and they stopped under a big oak tree in a little park. Sasuke and I continued down the road, giving the couple some space.

It was New Years Eve, and the four of us were headed to my place as we had done every year since we all started hanging out. It had sort of become a tradition. Only this year, Sakura and Naruto were dating. I had never seen a couple so in love. They were definitely meant for each other.

_Now if only Sasuke and I could be like that. _I thought looking ahead of me at Sasuke. He's my closest guy friend after Naruto, and unfortunately I'm in love with him. It's only unfortunate because I'm pretty sure it's unrequited. Sakura doesn't think that though, and is pretty sure that Sasuke likes me too, and just doesn't show it. I still don't believe her.

An idea popped into my head and I quickly ran as if to catch up to Sasuke. He turned to face me, a smile spreading across his lips, sending my heart into a race against time. I couldn't help but smile back, and when I reached him, instead of falling into step beside him, I jumped into his strong arms. He was surprised, but caught me easily, wrapping his arms around me tight. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Got ya!" I laughed while wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned back to look at his face. He was smiling, and his black onyx eyes were bright with laughter, a few snowflakes caught on his eye lashes. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll bite that off!" He threatened, copying me.

"No you won't" I retorted, calling his bluff and sticking it out at him again.

"You're right I won't, but I will do this." He stated, walking towards a snow bank. I quickly realized what he was planning and screamed just as he fell forward. The snow crunched beneath us, and I groaned when I felt his weight on top of me.

"SASUKE YOUR HEAVEY GET OFF ME!!" I yelled as best as I could.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay right where I am, it's comfortable" He said, but freed his arms from behind me to push himself up so most of his weight was off me, still holding me in place. One of his hands fell to my waist through my open jacket and he began to tickle me. I started giggling uncontrollably and squirming under him.

"Ahhh Sasuke!!" I screeched, trying to grab his hand. I looked up at him, my white milky eyes pleading.

His eyes caught mine, sending my heart into yet another fit, this time even faster. He stopped suddenly and his eyes became confused as if he was fighting an internal battle. He seemed to make a decision and leaned a bit closer to me.

_Is he going to kiss me?! _I thought my mind fully aware of his warm body pressed against mine, the cold snow on my back, and his warm minty breath on my face.

"Hey guys! What time is it?" Naruto's voice came from behind us suddenly. I snapped back into reality and Sasuke swiftly moved away from me, pulling me up with him. My heart dropped at our lost moment, but I quickly noticed his warm hand lingering on my waist. Sakura gave me a questioning look and I knew right away she thought something had happened. I just shook my head in response signaling nothing had, but I could tell she still wanted to know more. Sasuke replied to Naruto's question first.

"Um… Ten thirty, an hour and a half to go." He exclaimed with an unreadable look on his face.

"Sweet, lets get back to Hinata's its really cold out here" Naruto replied, pulling Sakura closer to him, planting a kiss on her forehead. Thoughts of a warm fire and hot chocolate filled my mind reminding me of the cold air around me. Shivering slightly I nodded in agreement. We all headed down the road, and I noticed that Sasuke moved his hand almost reluctantly from my waist.

* * *

We were welcomed into the house by a warm fire and steaming hot chocolate that my dad had prepared.

The four of us crowded around the fire, its bright light shining on our faces and warming our numb fingers, sipping our hot chocolate cautiously. We talked endlessly about whatever came to mind, mostly starting with _Oh do you remember that time, _or _remember when…_

"Time check!" Sakura questioned excitedly, bouncing in Naruto's arms. I quickly pulled out my cell phone so I could answer.

"Quarter after eleven. Only forty five minutes to go!" I answered, leaning back on what I thought was the couch, but I quickly realized it was Sasuke's chest. A warm blush covered my face. "Oops" I said, trying to sit up, but before I could hiss arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly in place.

"Stay" He whispered into my ear. His voice made my heart race yet again and I smiled shifting into a more comfortable position and relaxed against him. It was surprisingly comfortable, and I fit perfectly in his big arms. Sakura looked at me and we had a silent conversation that neither of the boys could understand if they tried.

"They're doing it again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Doing what?" Sasuke asked his voice confused.

"Talking to each other, I told you we need a secret language!!" Naruto replied. The four of us burst into laughter, and that comment brought on a whole new bunch of remember when's.

After a bit more then thirty minutes of this along with a whole lot of laughter, the four of us gathered some blankets and crowded on to my large back deck, another tradition. Every year on New Years Eve people from town gather together in the town square by the clock tower, over looking the ocean and countdown the New Year. At exactly midnight the most amazing fireworks you will ever see begin, and they get better every year. My back deck had the best view of this, and you could clearly hear the clock tower, and the crowd's excited screams.

We stood watching the people below us crowd together and wait for the countdown to midnight to begin.

I felt a sudden light tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Sasuke with a nervous look on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" He asked, taking my hand in his.

"Sure" I replied, smiling and trying to keep my voice steady as my heart leapt into my throat flipping about at his touch. He pulled me over to the far corner of the deck, away from Naruto and Sakura who were gazing into each others eyes. I looked away jealously and followed Sasuke.

"So" I started, looking up at him, but when I met his eyes I forgot what I was going to say. I didn't hear the crowd of people below us anymore, only my thumping heart beat. Anticipation filled me.

"Hinata" Sasuke began his voice nervous. I loved the way he said my name. "I… I don't know if you feel the same way I do, but I'm tired of hiding this. I don't want it to affect our friendship if you don't feel the way I do, but I just need you to know." I nodded to show that I was listening, as if I could hear anything other then his amazing voice.

He paused as if to figure out what to say, and his hand grabbed my second free one. He now held both my hands in his, and tingles ran up both my arms and down my spine. "Hinata, I really really like you, I have since I met you, but I doubted that someone as amazing as you would ever like me more than a friend, so I tried to push it away. But my feelings grew and it became impossible to ignore. What I'm trying to say is… I love you" Shock ran through me, and my heart jumped yet again. I was speechless.

He… loves me, really?

"You… really… me?" Was all I could manage to say.

He nodded, a smile touching his lips.

"I… I love you too" I whispered when I could finally clear my head enough to make a full sentence.

His warm hands released mine and rested now on my waist pulling me to him. I was completely aware of my chest pressed against his. I could feel every muscle, and my hands rested on his chest spread out. I pushed closer to him, my heart speeding up. Somewhere in the real world I could hear the clock tower start to chime, and the crowd getting louder with excitement. But in my world all I could hear was my heart beating loudly in my chest, as if it would explode, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttering about. I heard the count down begin, but only vaguely.

"TEN" They shouted. One of Sasuke's hands moved from my waist, his other still holding me close to him.

"NINE" His hand brushed my face, sending warmth through my whole body,

"EIGHT" The countdown continued, but I hardly noticed as he moved even closer to me.

"SEVEN, SIX" He tilted my head up to look at him, his beautiful black eyes catching mine.

"FIVE" My heart raced impossibly fast.

"FOUR, THREE" I could feel and smell his minty warm breath tickle my face as he got closer.

Everything seemed to be moving slowly.

"TWO" The crowd screamed louder, a cool breeze touched my face. My eyes slid shut.

"ONE,"

They cheered, the final chime of the clock tower ringing through the town, and bright fireworks filled the dark night sky. But I didn't hear, see, or care because at that exact moment he kissed me and we had fireworks of our own. My heart stopped completely, only to start up again faster than ever before. My hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, holding myself close to him. It was short and sweet. The most amazing first kiss a girl could ever have. When he pulled away a smile touched both of our lips. The light of the fireworks danced on his bright, happy face. He leaned in and kissed me lightly once more, and then turned to watch the fireworks without a word. I leaned my head on his chest, watching the bright lights fill the sky, the loud booms filling my ears. He slid a hand back through my hair as we watched, and I knew he was looking down at me again. It was the beginning of a new year, but also the beginning of something even better.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one-shot and I hope you'll read my other one-shots and stories.  
Until Next Time, Seeya**


End file.
